Luminaires, such as recessed luminaires, are used in many residential, commercial, and industrial applications. Generally, the space in which to install a recessed luminaire and supporting components of the recessed luminaire, such as a junction box, is limited. For example, a ceiling space in which to install the recessed luminaire and the junction box may be approximately 3.5 inches, which is very shallow. Conventional junction boxes associated with recessed luminaires are not configured for installation in such shallow ceiling spaces while also providing adequate clearance for the hanger bars and the hanger bar fastening mechanisms that are used to mount the recessed luminaires in the shallow ceiling space. Further, conventional junction boxes that are used with incandescent light source based recessed luminaires have a larger footprint since the conventional junction boxes are designed to support transformers on an outer surface of the conventional junction boxes in separate transformer enclosures away from the electrical wiring in the conventional junction boxes. The larger footprint of the conventional junction boxes may be undesirable for installation in tight spaces. Furthermore, conventional junction boxes and components disposed within the conventional junction boxes are not easily accessible for servicing and/or inspection.